Remembrance Day
by takari love
Summary: Cagalli reflect on the people who died in the first and second war during a concert Lacus held as a remembrance day for those who died. Sorry if this summary isn't interesting. I'm not good in writing summary Pairing: CagallixAthrun


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

takari love: Hi! This is just one short one-shot about...well, I'm not really sure the point of this story. At that time, I have to attend some stupid party, and I was bored so I decided to write this (in my cell phone) lol...that's the only thing I had with me. So, well, enjoy the fic...

* * *

Title: Remembrance Day

On that perfect evening, the blonde princess sat on a big rock by the beach as the breeze her hair from her face. In the background, the pink princess's song was heard. It had been 2 years since the second wars and 4 years since the first war, so, Lacus had decided to held a small concert as a remembrance day for all their friends who died in the was and also others that had fought and lost their life.

With her legs hugged near chest, Cagalli looked up at the sky. She started to reflect about those who were lost in the war; Nicol, Tolle, her own father, Stellar and even Fllay, and also many others.

Although she didn't really know those that had died but she still feels sad about it. She had seen Stellar once or twice and even then, she knew Stellar didn't deserve her fate as the extended. And Nicol; from all the stories she heard from Athrun, Nicol is a sweet guy who has a natural talent for music. He was Athrun's friend while on Zaft. He didn't want to fight though but since he's off age, he had to fight for their nation. Other than that, it was Tolle. She had met him before when she was in Heliopolis. Tolle was a friend of Kira and also Mirialia's love.

It was ironic, isn't it? Kira had killed Athrun's friend, Nicol, and Athrun, in turn, had also killed Kira's friend, Tolle. However, that's in the past and everything had and everyone had been forgiven. Shinn had also come to realize the truth and he doesn't hold a grudge against the Attha and Orb and also Kira, who had not purposely, killed Stellar.

"It's good that the war is really over," Cagalli said to the breeze that was blowing. Then she put her head on her knees, which are near her chest and just listens to the waves crashing into one another and also the sound of Lacus singing her song, Fields of Hope, at the small concert she held at the beach. Cagalli didn't even realize that someone had taken the vacant place beside her on the rock.

He just smiled looking at Cagalli, who had her eyes closed and a smile on her face, obviously enjoying the evening. The fact that the blonde princess shivered a little didn't slip his eyes either. Of course, who wouldn't be cold? It is winter, after all, though the snow hasn't fall yet. And the fact that Cagalli only wears a short-sleeved blouse with a scarf around her neck and a khaki pant really didn't help either. The blue-haired coordinator then decided to wrap his arms around Cagalli to warm her body a bit.

Cagalli was surprised to feel the new warmth around her body. She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of emerald ones.

"Athrun," Cagalli said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Don't you want me to hug you?" Athrun answered with mock hurt tone.

"…" was the answer from the blonde princess.

"Thought so," Athrun said playfully.

Alright, this is Cagalli's and Athrun's position. Cagalli is sitting on a big rock, with her legs near her chest and Athrun is sitting on the same rock, hugging Cagalli from behind.

Cagalli playfully smacked Athrun's arm. "Ow," Athrun said. Cagalli smiled and rested her head on Athrun's chest and put her legs down. "Now tell me, what you are really doing here?" she asked while swinging her legs.

"Well, I was looking for you," Athrun answered. "I didn't see you at the concert and Kira hadn't seen you either so I figured that you might be here." He added in after a minute, "I know you love to escape to the beach."

Cagalli laughed a little. "Yeah, you know me really well," she said. Cagalli began to snuggle closer to Athrun. "You will always protect me, right?"

"Yes, Cagalli," Athrun whispered in Cagalli's ear. Then, he put his right hand on Cagalli's still-flat stomach. "I will protect you and our baby."

Cagalli flashed a smile. "Are you sure, Athrun?" she asked.

That question made Athrun looked at Cagalli with a little pain in his eyes.

'Didn't Cagalli see how much I love her?' the blue-haired coordinator thought. 'Didn't Cagalli trust me when I said I will protect her and our baby?'

"From what I heard from Lacus and I know Kira had told you his experience, you can't wait for this nine month to be over."

"Huh?" Athrun said, snapping out of his thought.

"With all the cravings and the doctor appointments and the finale part, the yelling and the squeezing-your-hand-till-it-crushes thing," Cagalli said jokingly.

Athrun gave Cagalli a smile. 'So that's what she meant,' he thought. He chuckled at himself.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli asked him. "Is there something on my face?" Cagalli was about to free herself from Athrun when Athrun pulled her closer to him.

"No, Cagalli, there's nothing on your face," Athrun said in Cagalli's ear. "You're perfect," he added.

Cagalli blushed at Athrun's comment. "Then why-.."

"I was thinking of something stupid, that's all," Athrun cut in.

"I see," Cagalli said. She turned her gaze back at the ocean.

"The ocean is beautiful, isn't it, princess?" Athrun said.

"Yeah," Cagalli said, still looking at the ocean. Then, she said, "Don't call me princess."

"But you are," he said.

Cagalli turned her gaze to Athrun once again and puffed her cheeks. Athrun laughed and said, "Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you." Then, he kissed Cagalli lightly on her cheeks. "Now, shall we return to the concert?" he asked.

"Un," Cagalli answered. "Kira and Lacus might be worried about us."

"Why should they be worried?" Athrun asked. "After all, I'll always be by your side to protect you."

Cagalli laughed. "Yeah, Lacus might not be worried but for an overly-protective brother like Kira, you're not really someone to be trusted," she told Athrun jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that," Athrun said.

"Well, you did knock his sister out," Cagalli said, caressing her belly lightly.

"Well, you're right about that," Athrun said. Athrun then stood up and went in front of Cagalli, who's still sitting on the rock.

He kneeled down in front of the blonde princess and took out a box from his pocket. "Will you marry me, Cagalli?" he showed Cagalli the ring.

Cagalli gasped. Athrun stood up saw now; he's the same level as Cagalli.

"Will you, Cagalli?" he asked.

"Of course I will, baka," Cagalli answered as a tear slipped down her cheeks. "Why do you think I'm carrying your child?"

Athrun slipped the ring on Cagalli's finger, well not just any finger, the special finger (you know what I mean). Then, Cagalli launched herself on Athrun and Athrun caught her. Athrun and Cagalli kissed and then, Athrun started to twirl Cagalli around, but not too hard since Cagalli is pregnant.

Then, when Athrun had put Cagalli back on the ground, Cagalli said, "Let's go back to the concert now, alright?"

"Yeah," Athrun said.

Athrun put his right hand around Cagalli's waist and pulled her closer to him while Cagalli rested her head on Athrun's chest. Then, in that position, the lovebirds walked back to the concert.

**THE END**


End file.
